GPSL Wiki
Welcome to the GPSL Wiki Fantasy Football League History The Grande Prairie Super League (GPSL) began play on September 2004 under the assumed name the "Goose Bowl". The idea behind the league began from a group of people the partied with each other in university in Edmonton. This group went to a hockey tournament run by Canadian Hockey Enterprises in Banff, Alberta under the assumed name the Canadian Geese. Although, success at the torunament was poor a bond was formed and a passion for sports and booze was cultivated. Th original founding members included: Ryan Moe, Jesse Moe, Darren Walker and David Stone. '''2004 Season''' These four, along with 6 people that they knew formed the original season. The 10 teams included: The first season had the following: The first Commissioner was Darren Walker and it was evident that Fantasy Football would be a learning curve for all involved. Here is a sample of the scoring changes made after week 2 of the season: 2005 Season Th second season saw big change in the GPSL. The original name changed from the "Goose Bowl" to the "Longest Goose". It also saw the expansion of the league from 10 to 12 teams. 5 teams left the league and 7 joined. This year also saw the beginning of commissioner to Ryan Moe era. Team Name Changes: Highlights: Final Standings: 2006 Season The third season saw yet another change to the league name from "Longest Goose" to "Goosebusters Football". 3 teams left and 3 new teams joined. Team Name Changes Highlights: Final standings: 2007 Season The 2007 season saw the league change to it's current name that it has had ever since, the "Grande Prairie Super League". It also saw the league contract to 10 teams. 5 teams left and 3 of the current managers joined. Team Name Changes Highlights: Final Standings: 2008 Season The 2008 Season was the first year keepers were used on teams. One team left the league and three joined. The league expanded to 12 teams. Team Name Changes Highlights: Final Standings: 2009 Season The 2009 season was the first year that the teams remained the same as the previous year, with the expception of Brenin Rycroft becoming co-manager of Hythworth with Scott Sather. Team Name Changes Highlights: Final Standings: 2010 Season The young fledgling league began it's seventh season with no changes made to the managers for the first time in league history. Highlights: League Standings: 2011 Season The 2011 season marked the first time in recorded league history that their was a repeating champion. HalfManHalfAmazing defeated Money Train in the finals after a controversial 96 - 96 tie between themselves and Moe Lesters in the semifinal, which resulted in Money Train advancing based on their regular season head-to-head record. Highlights: Final Standings: 2012 Season The 2012 season brought legitamcy to the league. After years of finding the best formats, entry fee and fluctuating prize money, Commissioner Ryan Moe, instituted a league consitution that included 5 sections of rules and regulations. The regulations included a change to an Auction format, remaning a keeper league, a tripling of the entry fee and set prize money. This year also included the banishing of Team Brokeback because of unpaid dues, failure to show up at the draft and failure to field a competitive team. Highlights: Final Standings: All-Time Record Win/Loss Record Top 3 Finishes Playoff Record=